Deorr
The Deorr are a super-category of demi-human creatures. Deorr are characterized by lower intelligence than the races of Men, but are stronger and more resilient to disease and injury. Legend of the Deorr After the war with the Limax, many of his Sien Beast children chose to distance themselves from his rule. To do this, they imitated the actions of Eos, and had their bodies separated to form lesser creatures that could reproduce and hide themselves from the wrath of the gods. Although their spirits became part of Uroda afterwards, their descendants live on. Unfortunately, the Deorr feel nothing but a seething mistrust and anger at the Men and their gods for wronging their Sien ancestors. Types of Deorr Goblins/Hobgoblins Deorr who are short of stature, and very ugly. Goblins are tribal Deorr who have no societal concept of bartering, and all valuables are taken or given as a present. Hobgoblins are larger and stronger than their cousins, and form more rigid Feudal-style systems of lordship over lesser hobgoblins and goblins. However, all types of goblins are crude, disgusting, and nasty. Goblins and Hobgoblins have been shown to pay tribute to gods- not out of respect, but to earn enough favor to not be smitten. This shows a level of intelligence to the goblin families, but they are still incapable of proper abstract thoughts. Orcs Fearsome Deorr with a warrior culture. Orcs are highly aggressive towards Men, other Deorr, and even their own. They worship their Sien ancestor, Orinorc, as a god, and herald him as the greatest warrior under Limax during the divine wars. They attack the ranks of Men wherever they can be found, and are fond of consuming their flesh. Orcs are very, very strong for their size, which is equal to that of Men. They perform blood-magic rituals, devouring their defeated foes. They believe this blesses them with attributes according to the ritual done. Although they are capable of this brutal somewhat shamanistic craft, higher intelligence magic arts and clerical powers are beyond them. Urisk/Gruagach Urisk are small and thin, but crafty, with a devious mind. Of all the Deorr, they are the most greedy. They only value what others value- the more important something is, the more important it is for the Urisk to take it and keep it from them. Urisk act as thieves and bandits, taking what they will. Gruagach are their larger, stronger cousins. The Urisk and Gruagach, unlike other Deorr, have a proper system of bartering- somewhat. They live under the one in their tribes who has the most valuable thing, which itself makes them more valuable. Urisk and Gruagach are much more capable of using other magical forms, aside from clerical powers and blessings which they cannot earn. Ogres and Ogresses Ogres are Deorr descended from Ellokhosz. Ellokhosz made scriptures and tenets for the Ogres he would soon make to adhere to, for he knew he could not guide them in death. They began to follow the will of their creator, and started to isolate their camps, and form their own society. Of all the Deorr, Ogres are the largest and strongest. They follow tribal spirit worship of the natural spirits of the land, as well as other Sien Beasts. Like all Deorr, they cannot gain powers or receive blessings from the gods, but they can still manipulate aspects once enough training has been undergone.